The Knight and the Lawyer
by MEleeSmasher
Summary: Leaving Gotham to his proteges, Batgirl and Robin, Batman heads to California to bring Redd White and Roman Sionis to justice, while Bruce Wayne struggles to keep true to his mission as he meets an old flame.Takes place before Turnabout Sisters and 8 months after Arkham Origins.


**This is my new crossover while I get some inspiration for HALO: The Chain.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to California.

Bruce Wayne was a man of many talents. That is too say that he is rich, he is handsome, and has a pension for being an arrogant, if lonely, playboy who has yet to take a young girl and sweep her off her feet, so to speak..

And he uses his spare time to fight crime on a daily, if not nightly, basis.

After the arrest of Joker 2 months ago, things in Gotham have quieted down, as the city finally took notice of its Dark Knight, who was a myth until recently, when he was caught on camera when Vicky Vale was taping the explosion in the Royal Hotel during his fateful Christmas Eve, where he had to fight off 8 assassins that night.

Opinion in Gotham was split between damning and praising the Batman, as he continued to patrol the streets. After that fateful night, Batman was working out harder than before, realizing that while the common criminal can be brought down easily, there will always be harder and stronger foes to fight, and overcome.

To that end, Batman has worked to improve his arsenal, improving his current weaponry, while keeping some as his own, such as Deathstroke's Remote Claw and the Electrecutioner's Shock Gauntlets. He even added Kevlar fibers in his cape to better deflect bullets from himself. He even took on protégés for his work. He was also working on a new device called the Line Launcher, which worked like the Remote Claw, but it mechanism was different, as it fired horizontally without using any anchor points to get across, making it a more viable option than the Remote Claw when it came to crossing large gaps. It was still in the prototype stage, so Batman used this opportunity to test it out. Then he began to recruit allies to his cause, slowly but surely.

First, it was Barbara Gordon, aka "Batgirl" who was a young girl who earned Batman's trust and Dick Grayson, aka "Robin" who lost his parents during a circus act after it was rigged by gangsters trying to intimidate the Graysons into giving them money. Both learned of Batman's alter ego and soon, both helped out Batman, who finally realized that allies do matter in helping the city.

All in all, Batman learned that he has so much work to do, before he is fully prepared for anything.

But, tragedy came on August 2, 2016. He had recently received a tip that Roman Sionis, also known as Black Mask, had been bringing in weapons from a ship in the Docks. He received it and, with Robin and Batgirl doing patrol elsewhere, he alone intercepted the shipment. He apprehended most of the criminals, but one was able to escape with a grenade launcher.

The criminal was chased until he reached a dead-end, and tried to kill the Bat with the weapon, but failed. In a last ditch attempt, he tried to fire a grenade at him, but he missed and instead, hit a bus, killing all inside. Batman beat him to within an inch of his life, before interrogating him. Spitting defiance, it took two broken ribs and a dislocated right shoulder to make him talk. They received a shipment from weapons from a man named White. Then, he knocked him out, and took out a phone from his pocket, and began to search contacts, until he came to a Redd White on the contacts, saving the name for later reference.

After furiously leaving the scene, Batman then took a few days to investigate further until he hit a match: Redd White, CEO of Bluecorp, an information –gathering corporation that had been under suspicion as it has been accused of gathering information with illegal methods, but never charged, as their methods controlled the legal system and many other influential figures, making them untouchable.

Alfred, Batman's constant companion and loyal friend, stood beside his master as he was looking over the Batcomputer. "Odd, isn't it, sir? Why would someone who is already successful in his business go from information-gathering to gun running? And furthermore, why leave a deliberate trail of breadcrumbs back to him on the ship?"

"He might be branching out. His business is successful enough for him to take another illegal enterprise under his wing, legal on otherwise. And his profile states that Redd is arrogant to the extreme, so it is possible for him to slip up at least once because of it." Batman then remained silent, as he contemplated his next action carefully. "We'll send the information to GCPD. If nothing comes out of this, then I'll take action."

Redd White was then called to Gotham as his ship was involved in the smuggling ring. Prosecutor Rebecca Crenslaw was called to prosecute Redd. It seemed airtight, but unfortunately, Mr. White's contacts trumped over the Gotham City State. In other words, he bought them off. Rebecca herself was fined by Redd and lost her badge.

2 weeks later, Redd White denied all charges and, despite the evidence stacked against him, with the charges shifted to a few employees, plus a few rotten cops who were under Redd's payroll who he deliberately threw in the fire to save himself. The cops were paid to look the other way and for their actions, got arrested, but nothing substantial came from the case and Redd was free, leaving Gotham behind with an infuriated Commissioner Gordon behind to deal with the fallout out and the credibility loss his department suffered because of it. Batman could have made Redd talk, but he was under surveillance, and he wasn't doing anything that would justify Batman's involvement.

Batman was not slacking off in those days, as he was active, between teaching his protégés and dealing with the investigation. While he hoped that the law will win this time, Redd bought them off. Not surprising, considering his vast amount of fortune he spent into buying off his opponents or disposing them.

One tidbit that did get Batman some surprise is that while he was poking around Bluecorp, he was not the only one.

Files indicated that a Mia Fey from Fey and Co. has been looking into the corruption and abuse done by Redd. This made her a target as there was also a memo that said. "Will deal with her later." Batman knew her from his college days, back in Harvard. The two of them were study buddies and even had a small romantic get go back in those days, but they were both engrossed in their work to give their relationship a boost.

In the end, though, they parted as friends. Now it seems that both of them seek Justice, but from two sides of the law. He heard that she hooked up with Diego Armando, but a case involving Dahlia Hawthorne placed Diego under a coma and in witness protection. The only people who know of his location and status would be Samuel Mossberg, Mia's boss, a few officers posted to guard his location, and Mia Fey herself. While Dahlia was behind bars, they took no chances as a few assassins pretending to be nurses tried to kill him twice while Mia was visiting and when the cops went out to get coffee, respectively, and had to move him to a secure facility to make sure she would not be able to reach Diego. He would have to deal with that later.

Before he left, he gathered his allies for the briefing. On his right was Alfred, and before were two adolescents before him, a red haired 16 year old Barbara "Batgirl" Gordon and 13 year old Dick "Robin" Grayson. He began to explain his plan to go to California and investigate while Robin and Batgirl hold the fort.

"You sure that's okay, leaving Gotham to us?" Barbara spoke up first. "I mean, it's great that you trust us this much and all, but ain't it risky?" She said. Between her and Robin, she was the more rational minded compared to her more tempered companion.

"Aww, cheer up, Babs!" Robin smirked. "Bruce is finally giving us a shot at becoming our own man! Don't be such a worry wart!"

"I must agree with Miss Gordon's concerns, Master Grayson." Alfred politely pointed out. "While this will be most logical to let your subordinates run things to cover more ground, aren't you concerned that this is a bit premature to leave Gotham like this?" He asked astutely.

"Redd White has bought many people and silenced even more in his attempts to cover up his crimes." Bruce proclaimed. "I won't let him get away from answering for this crime. Those people on the bus died because his guns were out on my streets. I intend to make him answer for it."

"Might I suggest, sir that we collaborate with another person who is looking into his case?" Alfred suggested. Bruce was slightly curious as he has yet to find that out before he left for California, Bluecorp's main HQ.

"A Ms. Mia Fey. She has been on his case for months now." Alfred said, garnering a slight eyebrow raise from Bruce. "Surprised, Master Bruce? She was your friend back in College."

Now Robin and Batgirl both took notice, with the former speaking first. "OOOhhhh, how friendly were they Alfred?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively as Batgirl threw a batarang at his head. "OWWW! What was that for?!"

"For having a dirty mind!" Batgirl snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Robin protested.

"You were thinking about it!" She huffed.

"And what makes girlfriend a dirty word, Barbara?" Robin retorted. Alfred stepped in and calmed the two down. Bruce however began to reminisce.

Mia Fey was a friend in his high school and college years, being best friends and having a small romantic interest back then. Both were drawn to each other, as both faced injustice at such a young age. He closed his eyes as he began to remember the old days.

_Flashback, 10 years ago, Law School…_

_Bruce Wayne had been busy in these past weeks. He has been studying law for 2 years now, and he still finds it inadequate. He wanted to find a way to fight crime, but his studies showed him a way to fight it legally._

_It was not enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted the criminals to fear him. And that cannot be done wearing a stupid suit screaming "OBJECTION!" He read up on his work, studying and researching on prosecutors like Gregory Edgeworth and the like. _

_The only reason for him being here is because he needed to know how the law failed him utterly. So far, he saw many restrictions, and some loopholes, in them. In truth, he would rather beat someone up to a pulp than try them in court. Criminals treat it like a revolving door, in, out and no change whatsoever. He had no tolerance for such things._

"_Excuse me?" A female voice asked. Bruce turned and saw a lovely sight._

_A young brunette, with a very large, shall we say chest, on her. She had Brown hair, long flowing and up to her shoulders. She had a lovely expression and her lips were pursed together, as she tried to form a response._

"_Is this seat taken?" She asked timidly._

"_Not at all." Bruce shook his head. She sat down as she set a large book on the table and opened it to a page on law._

"_What is that?" Bruce asked._

"_Oh, this is The Law, by Frederic Bastiat. He has a lot of good ideas on Law, and I have a research assignment due on Wednesday." _

"_But where are my manners." She said, holding her hand out. "My name is Mia Fey. What's your name?" Her smile seemed to make the sun glow brighter in a nearby window._

_Bruce smiled back. "Bruce Wayne. Pleasure to meet you." _

_Flashback End._

Bruce opened his eyes. All those years ago, he was so young back then. So naïve. He had wanted to call her after he arrived in Gotham, but he was busy. Now, it seemed she was putting herself in the crosshairs of criminal who could end her, in her job and her life as well.

After the meeting, Bruce began to prepare himself, taking the precaution by packing his equipment and sending it ahead of him, to Warehouse 19 in the Californian Docks, to avoid suspicion. He also placed is Batwing on stand-by, so that he can make a fast travel between parts of California and Gotham, in case an emergency will show.

As he was packing his things, Alfred came in. "Sir, may I suggest that while you visit California, you might want to visit your old friend?" He suggested.

Bruce didn't even glance up. "I'm not there for a social meeting, Alfred. I'm on business."

Alfred was not deterred by his charge's answer. "Quite, sir, but people will be suspicious on your motives, so it would be possible to make a list of excuses for the trip, and I am suggesting one that will also be productive. After all, she is also involved as well."

Bruce knew he had a point. "I'll think about it."

{California, Fey and Co. Law Offices, August 29, 2016}

Mia Fey was a woman who had given as much as she has taken. She was onto a lead on Bluecorp's corruption. She had made a list of victims, and then began to slowly dig up the corruption from the façade of lies Mr. White had built over his company. Needless to say, she received more death threats and discouragement from both her friends and enemies alike.

White had bought off most his opponents, and even into the Justice System, which garnered her disgust with her old boss Mossberg and made her own company to avoid the hypocrisy and corruption.

She was intent on bringing him to justice, the same way Diego would have done, with Dahlia Hawthorne.

Diego, when she thought about the man, her heart ached so much that she had to drink something for it to go away. She wanted someone to help her out, but she reminded herself who she was dealing with. She wished he was here with her now. But she trusted no one with this, as it was too important for a rookie to be trusted with such responsibility.

No, she would not allow Phoenix to get in the line of fire for this. Plus, she didn't trust him enough for something this important.

Right on cue, Phoenix Wright entered the office, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a bunch of papers and files in the other. "Hey Chief, I got you these files you requested. And I got some coffee for you too."

Mia smiled at her apprentice. Truly, she chose him well. After all, talking to a plant named Charley was not healthy for her mental state.

"Thank you, Wright." She said, and she studied her apprentice's face, as he looks like he was hesitating to say something.

"Wright, what is it?" She asked calmly, startling Wright out of his stupor. "Oh, right. I was wondering if you are available for lunch today?" He asked.

Fey was slightly surprised. Inwardly, she would relish the chance to talk to another human being about anything. But she decided to have a little fun with him. "Why, Wright, I didn't know I was your type?" She smirked.

Wright shook his head profusely. "NO, NO, NO! It's not like that. I was just seeing you working so hard and yet not talk to anyone and I just thought we could share some lunch together. I'm not asking for a date." He sweat dropped.

Mia was pleased. She knew he respected her so much to be treated like some fantasy girl he wanted to date and marry. He just wanted to make her better, since he must have seen the mess in the office and her eyes wanted to slam down on her so hard. She decided to take up his offer. "Fine, okay. I will see you at 12 noon. We'll go out to a fancy restaurant just a few blocks down the street. My treat."

Phoenix was shocked. He was the one who would treat her out as a gift. "But, Chief I-"

"No buts, Phoenix. I appreciate the sentiment, so I might as well reward you with something grandiose. After all, Grilled Cheese and Chicken Sandwich is not something I want for today. Whaddya say?"

Phoenix gaped like a fish before he straightened himself out. "Okay, Chief. Will do. See you at 12, then." As he turned around to leave, Mia called out.

"Thank you Phoenix, for the sentiment. I appreciate it." She said, earning a warm smile from Phoenix.

As she was left alone once more, she started wondering how she would introduce him to her sister. After all, she was coming to visit in September 6, so she had to prepare a bit.

{California, 12:00 am}

Bruce Wayne had arrived earlier than anticipated.

When Bruce Wayne needed a cover for his reason of visiting California, he said it was to promote his latest gadget, The WaynePhone, to the people of Los Angeles and would take a few months to do it.

The WaynePhone was like the iPhone except that it has a better processing power, better durability, higher battery life, and more apps like the GPS tracer system, which allows people to track others with the same phone via GPS, and the Drunk Tester app, which was popular amongst people who kept on drinking and the app is designed to test someone who was drunk, to avoid the phone being used in the midst being drunk.

Right now, he was looking for a place to eat, as his Butler Alfred was driving him towards a suitable place for food.

"Master Bruce, might I suggest that establishment be the place for lunch?" He looked over to a Restaurant, called Café France. The food there was good, so he did not mind.

Bruce nodded and instructed his Butler to turn a corner and drop him off, and come back for him in an hour. Alfred nodded before he sped off.

Now on his own, Bruce began to make his way to the restaurant. As he did, however, he caught glimpse of a couple coming to the Café as well.

The man was young, like 19 years young, with a blue suit and a rather ridiculous hair style that made him look like a hedgehog.

The other companion, though, got Bruce's attention. She was wearing a magatama, her long brown hair fluttering in the wind, her brown eyes sparkling with both a sense of maturity and mischief as she began to tease her young associate. Bruce realized that it was Mia Fey. It had been a long time.

Looking at her now and comparing to her back then, she is a goddess compared to her appearance in law school. Her bosom has especially become larger than before. Any man would have stared at it profusely, but not Bruce. He was not into the mood of it.

The couple took a seat in one of the tables, and Bruce decided to reacquaint himself.

{Mia and Phoenix, 2 minutes earlier}

"So, what are you working on?" Phoenix asked, as he was walking towards the Café.

"It's a personal project, Wry." Mia replied, using her naming quirks. Part of her personality is that she could never get a name fully right, so went with nicknames instead for the most part. "No need to concern yourself with."

"Chief, your eye bags say otherwise." Phoenix noted as her eyes still feel droopy, despite the coffee.

"Well, if you ever make it to the big leagues, prepare for the paper work that comes with it." She said, earning a frown from Wright.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. IF I can do my part to protect the innocent, I won't mind." The naïve and innocent declaration made Mia giggle a bit. "You remind me of myself sometimes, Phoenix." She murmured to herself.

As they sat down and ordered for food, she heard a voice she did not expect to hear again.

"Yes, I will have ham and cheese omelet please." Bruce Wayne ordered calmly. Mia's eyes widened. Clearly, the young man who was so skinny and mostly beaten up as he chased fights was now a handsome, slightly muscular man with a gorgeous chin and his black raven hair made him more appealing.

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne, is that you?" Mia asked in wonder. She would never forget someone like him: A young man who was plagued by injustice, and sought out fights left and right thinking that his fists could bring justice. She remembered him fondly, because while he was a loner by most, to her, she was the friend who stood by him, thick and thin, even going into a more intimate phase. That unfortunately, did not last, but they left as friends. She had heard that he arrived in Gotham 2 years ago, and wondered if she would see him again.

She now got that wish.

Bruce smiled at her, as recognition marred his features. "Mia Fey. Good to see you." He smiled and hugged his old friend.

"How areyou? What are you doing here?" She asks in wonder, astonished that he would be here, when his home was in Gotham.

"What? Can't a guy get something to eat in LA?" Bruce joked. Mia smiled at him.

Phoenix watched the exchange with curiosity. He was interested as to how he knew his mentor so well.

Mia noticed him and began to introduce the other. "Bruce Wayne, meet Phoenix Wright. Phoenix Wright, meet Bruce Wayne, one of my only friends in law school." The two men shook hands, and Phoenix noticed how muscular and strong his grip is.

"Wow, pretty strong grip you got there, Mister Wayne." Phoenix pointed out lamely, earning a smack to the head by his mentor. "Wry, be nice!" She hissed.

Wayne then took his hands out in a defensive manner. "Easy there, Mia. That was a legitimate question, no need to be so defensive about it." He said, as he, Phoenix and Mia sat down in a chair together. The waiter came and they ordered their lunches.

"So, what are you doing here in California? I doubt it was just because you wanted omelet?" Mia asked.

"I'm here to promote the release of the WaynePhone. I got lots in production, and I figured I could boost sales up in the West Coast by coming here." Bruce said.

"Yeah, I heard about it!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I pre-ordered for one of those to replace the cell phone I lost a few days ago."

Bruce nodded. "Good for you."

The next hour was spent catching up, talking, eating and getting to know the other. For the most part, it was between Mia and Bruce. Bruce was rather open and playful, while Mia has a calm, yet quirky demeanor, and Phoenix's energy and enthusiasm.

After that, they both parted separately, but Mia came over to ask him if he was available for the evening. Bruce, being that he just got here and decided to enjoy first day, decided to say yes.

"Alright, for old time's sake. At where I am staying, the Beverly Wilshire, a Four Seasons Hotel. My Butler will pick you up." Bruce smiled warmly. "I remember him." Mia said, surprise and mirth on her face. "I wonder, how did he ever put up with you for such a long time?"

"He is the closest thing I have to a parent." Bruce said, smiling at her. "Guess I should go now?"

Mia smiled and gave him a sisterly kiss on his cheek. "See you later." Bruce looked at her fondly, as he entered the car, and Alfred began to bring the limo back to the hotel he was staying in.

Alfred was trying and failing to hold back a smile, something Bruce notices. "Something funny, Alfred."

Alfred replies. "Not at all sir. But I would just like to say how happy I am to see you go out with someone, Bruce. Frankly, I was getting worried that you would be getting anti-social."

Bruce contemplated on that. "I have some time, Alfred. And investigation will being tomorrow evening. I can spare some time for a friend."

He had been studying Mia's history, following her trials and tribulations as a rookie defense attorney. He even knew of her relationship with Diego Armando, and how she suffered his loss at the hands of Dahlia Hawthorne. Now she was alone, and focusing on her job. He shook his head slightly. He was not in the mood to be with women, especially with someone as pretty as her. He has other responsibilities, the ones that skirt outside the law.

And she was his friend, and he places his friendship first and foremost.

{With Phoenix and Mia.}

"So, you were old friends with Bruce Wayne?" Mia's protégé asked.

Mia nodded. "He was always looking to get into fights, and was moody for the most part. But deep down, he was young man who lost a lot when he was young. I befriended him when he was nice to me and he was the one who talked to me about the problems that plagued most of his life. We became best buddies since."

Phoenix then asked. "Yeah, but the way you looked at him hinted at something more…"

Mia's eyes were downcast. "It was a long time ago, Phoenix. He and I left as friends last time. Still, it was a rough thing to get through." And unknown to Phoenix, it was not the only one.

She also has a relationship with Diego Armando, an attorney like her who showed her the ropes and began romantically involved until Dahlia Hawthorne took him away from her with poison. Now he's dead, and she was left alone.

Now Bruce was in her life again, and wondered if she could restart her relationship with her. She shook her head of such fantasies.

He was Bruce Wayne, the scion of a billionaire family who has left everything to him. He probably has many women scratching over each other to be his significant other. She would not be surprised if he found someone else.

Besides, she was his friend. And she would not sell herself out to him just because she was lonely.

She treats her friends right and proper. After all, she owes him for sticking up for her in her college years.

_Flashback, 9 years ago._

_Mia was currently not having a good day._

_She had been walking around when someone called her out on her last name. Apparently, there was a group of boys and girls coming up to her, with a blonde girl with frissy make-up acting as the leader._

_She knew instantly what this is about. Her family has been accused of being frauds and cons, and the idea of a Fey taking up law was very distasteful, especially when their family is known to be powerful spirit mediums. _

_She had been teased and bullied constantly. Her mother's reputation was not the only thing that was ruined. She took the brunts of insults with dignity, and she withstood it all. _

"_Well, look if it isn't the fraud's daughter? Why are you still here, bitch?"_

"_Why don't you call your fake spirits to help you out, like your mama did? Oh wait, that's right! She was a fake!"_

"_You are one fake amongst many genuine people, away with you!" _

_The torment was sometimes unbearable, and when Mia tried to fight back, their male entourage would slap and beat her. This was no different than the last. _

_Except for the fact that Bruce Wayne stepped in and used his bag as mace as he brought one down and began to tackle 3 others, 2 boys and the lead girl, to the ground. He then proceeded to beat up the other guys as the girls backed away and the guys came in and tried to surround him. Bruce was good as he ducked under one punch, kicked another in the balls, and smashed two guys to the floor and used the momentum to redirect a bully to the lockers, denting them badly. But Bruce was hit from behind and another used his shoe to kick him in the face, cutting his under the chin._

_Eventually, the group beating was stopped when teachers came. Many people were reprimanded, including Bruce._

"_You shouldn't have done that." Mia said to him as he was recovering in the infirmary. The wound on his chin will heal, but will leave a small scar, according to doctors._

"_Couldn't just sit there and watch you be a beating bag. No one should suffer like that." Bruce replied evenly._

"_I am used to such barbs, and frankly, I can take it. It was your actions I found difficult to accept. Because you would only encourage violence, and only violence begets violence." She replied._

"_And you realize that sitting there and taking it is a better way? The world eats up people who offer themselves up on a silver platter." Bruce said strongly, as Mia said her reply. "We all have to stand up to them eventually, Wayne, but not in that manner. I am a person, and I know who I am. And I am proud of it, because my mother raised me to be better than that. And I won't tarnish that memory by lashing at my bullies like what you did." Bruce looked down. Mia then leaned forward and kissed him in the cheek, stunning him._

"_Nevertheless, thanks. I never had someone do that for me before." She smiled. _

_End Flashback_

{Bruce Wayne, Beverly Wilshire Hotel}

Bruce absentmindedly rubbed on his scar under his chin. It was a reminder of a time that he had a person who he confided in before. But he was so angry, so filled with hate of the injustice that surrounded his parent's death that it could have consumed him. Time changes men, however, and Bruce was no different. He has learned a lot, and learned to channel his once blinding hate into something more productive, and he no longer finds it difficult to ask for help than before. His tenure as the Batman has given him much insight.

Now, he wonders how different Mia is. She has grown from her already impressive stature to someone men would throw themselves in front of traffic for. Her beauty is matched with her intelligence and her firey belief in the Justice system. He and her share similarities of injustice, their parents caught in the crossfire and forever shaping their lives up to this point. And both wanted Justice for what has been done.

The difference now is how they pursue it. Whereas Mia is in the legal side of the law, pursuing Justice in a courtroom for people wrongly accused of a crime they did not commit, Bruce was the nightmare that makes criminals breathe easier when the sun rises. He knew that if his secret ever came out, it would drive a wedge like no other, or bring them closer, or whatever fate decides to throw at him. He knows the consequences, and is prepared for whatever laid ahead.

Bruce's musings were cut short when his limo came over, and Alfred came out to bring Bruce's friend out, and boy did she come out, alright.

Mia was wearing a black dress, matching black shoes and her trademark magatama. Her figure was reported to be bustier than usual, but now, the dress made her chest look larger than normal. Bruce was afraid she would make men surrender at her feet and declare undying love to her, and her make-up made her face lovelier than usual. If she was a model in the courtroom, then tonight she was as close as she is to a goddess.

Many men stopped what they were doing and began to stare at her, and Bruce himself, for all his aloofness and ability to be a complete loner, felt weak in the knees. His mind briefly screamed at him why he broke up with her in the first place. To his credit, he stood his ground and made himself look unaffected. After all, she was his friend, and he owed it to her that much for him to not t to stare at her chest so brazenly.

With Mia, she was amused as to how many men were awestruck at her appearance, but she herself felt nervous when she saw Bruce. He was wearing a pure black suit with matching black tie. And he was very level-headed amongst the men in the room. She may be a strong-willed woman in the courtroom, but Bruce was the first person who stole her heart and gave it back in one piece. Maybe this time it would different for things between them.

She shook off those notions, as she realized it also brought about her memories with Diego. She felt guilty thinking of hooking up with Bruce and she forgets she still held Diego too close to her heart to simply hook up with another guy. It made her incredibly guilty of thinking to hook-up with that. She was slightly downcast as a result.

Bruce noted her expressions and approached her. "Mia Fey. Finally nice to have a friend over for dinner." He said.

"I am too, Bruce. It has been a very long time since I had a good friend to share dinner over." Mia replied. They began walking to the dinner area as Bruce asked her.

"I thought Phoenix was your friend?" Bruce asked.

"He is, but he has his own place and I give him chores and studies so that he can be a better attorney. He already won his first case and I intend to make sure he becomes a great attorney in the future." Mia said to Bruce, who nodded a bit.

"Indeed, you must be rubbing off him." He said. Mia smiled.

They soon reached their table and began ordering their dinners, all paid by Bruce, of course.

"So Bruce," Mia began after a few minutes of silence. "What have you been doing? I haven't seen much of you when you got back." She inquired. Bruce briefly considered telling her the truth, but decided against it. Old friend or no, she would not take it well that Bruce is now the one thing criminals fear in Gotham's nights and he used the time before he got back to Gotham fighting crime.

"I've been, exploring. Doing a soul search, trying to see where I can be in the world." Bruce replied.

Mia looked at him sternly. "And you came back being a reclusive bachelor?" She said, but then added. "Although, it was nice to adopt that boy from the circus, what was his name again?"

"Dick Grayson." Bruce said to her. "I adopted him because I saw myself in the boy, the same one bereft of all the love of his parents, like mine were, all those years ago." Mia frowned. She learned of Bruce's tragic past and realized that the pain of losing his parents were still present, even after all this time. At least he is making progress.

"I'm glad that you are making some progress, Brucey." Mia grinned, using her pet name for his friend. "I hope that, while the pain of loss hurts, you can use the energy to help out others, like you did for that boy." She smiled.

They got their dinners and started to dine in, and after chatting about some gossip, she came to a topic that most people outside Gotham would commonly ask. "So I heard there is a vigilante working around Gotham. I wonder if you knew more about it, since he appeared like 6 months ago in a news channel." She inquired.

Bruce calmly began to deflect it away from him. "Mia, anyone wearing a Bat suit is either insane or utterly stupid. I mean, the police are there for a reason, Mia." He used this to gauge her opinion on the alter ego of Bruce Wayne.

Mia replied."If you think he is a menace, then you clearly are blind to how utterly corrupt the police are in that City. I heard from a friend that a police offer beat up her brother for not paying a protection fee. A protection fee!" She said indignantly. She was clearly angry about it. "They are officers of the law and the fact that they get away with it makes me, well, mad beyond description! True, their new Commissioner is honest, I despise how utterly corrupt your cops behave in the city." She explained.

Bruce smiled at her. "That's the Mia I know: one who isn't afraid to speak her mind, even when people want to hurt." Mia smiled in reply. "What can I say? You had a hand in that particular trait in the first place." She referenced her time being with Bruce in law school, with him making enemies to defend her.

He smiled that she would be influenced in such a way.

He then asked. "Why are you still single, Mia? A woman like you, she would have men dropping before you at this point." While he researched on Mia's history, including her relationship with Diego Armando, he wanted to hear it for himself from her.

Mia was suddenly downcast. "Oh, um, I had a man in my life after you. His name was Diego Armando." From the way she said his name, Bruce can tell a lot of bad history has happened between them. "He was a fiery attorney and I was under his tutelage, and he was often drank coffee in such copious amounts. He believed in doing what was right and never took crap from anyone, especially from people threatening to kill him." She said, with admiration in her voice. "He was so suave and chivalrous. He had a tendency to call ladies "kitten" especially the cute ones." Mia blushed slightly at the memory.

"What happened?" Bruce asked. Mia's eyes started to tear up.

"Dahlia Hawthorne, one of the people Diego managed to make enemies of, poisoned him. And now, he won't wake up." She cried. She could not say he was in a hospital, because his location is secret, and under protection by the Witness Protection. But she knew he was still alive, but also still unresponsive.

Bruce seemed to understand that he should not pry further. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked in the first place." Mia shook her head. "You were just curious. You had a right to ask me that." Mia smiled. Even after all this time, Bruce thought of others instead of himself. He decided to have a toast to the friends and family they lost, and they drank in the expensive wine. Mia had to admit that being friends with one of the richest and most eligible bachelors in the world had its perks. The food itself must have cost more than her salary altogether.

Dinner was finally done after 10 minutes and after resting and talking about gossip for 5, they departed, with Bruce offering to take Mia home. Talking a bit more realized that the two of them missed the other a lot, even for Bruce, who has vowed to be the being that made criminals fear the night. After a few more minutes, they arrived at the law office that Mia worked in.

Bruce stepped out first and escorted Mia to the door. "It's been a rather pleasant day with you Bruce. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." Bruce said.

"No, it's all mine." She said, before she kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome to California, Brucey." She grinned before she closed the door.

Bruce then entered the vehicle after staring at the building for a while. "Did you enjoy yourself, sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce smiled genuinely, which warmed the old Butler's heart a bit. "Yes, I did." Bruce said, as he began to prepare for a night's rest. He would need it for tomorrow's investigation.

**THIS is my new fanfic to stoke the fires of my creativity a bit. I hope this is acceptable and I want to see some reviews or criticism. I loved Batman Arkham Origins, but WB Montreal really screwed things over for the franchise with the many bugs in it.**


End file.
